YAKUYO TO OOKINA HIMITSU
by AI CWE CONAN
Summary: "akan kuhancurkan akattsuki." Desisnya, lalu ia melompat ke dahan terdekat sambil melanjutkan gumannya "walau harus menbunuhmu…. Reviews ya fic pertamaku nih
1. Chapter 1

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto.

Aicweconan

BETA: FBSN

10% BL/Shounen-ai 90% NORMAL

SADISME TINGKaT 2, SEMI AU

**Pairing**

No sasusaku & naruhina

YES SASUNARU

_**Yakuyo To Ookina Himitsu**_

**Chapter 1**

Kehancuran, kehilangan dan kesedihan, dirasakan oleh Desa Konohagakure. Serangan Pain telah meluluhlantakkan desa yang dulunya kokoh berdiri. Kini desa itu tak memiliki apa-apa lagi selain puing-puingnya, bahkan hampir rata dengan tanah dan debu.

Dua hari setelah pertarungan antara Pain dan Naruto. Memang berakhir dengan kemenangan Naruto, namun sayang sekali telah banyak korban berjatuhan, entah itu dari Shinobi maupun warga sipil yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Pagi ini penduduk desa yang selamat berkumpul untuk memberikan penghormatan terahir bagi para ninja-ninja yang telah gugur demi desanya, agar tetap berdiri kokoh. Semua orang berpakaian hitam sebagai tanda duka cita. Dan hampir semua orang datang ke sana... terkecuali satu orang.

Seorang ninja sedang berdiri di gerbang desanya yang sekarang telah hancur hampir setengahnya. Ia tak memakai pakaian serba hitam, bahkan ia membawa senjata lengkap, sangat lengkap.

Ia memandang ke atas langit yang biru cerah berbeda dengan hatinya yang tak secerah langit itu. Sesaat ia memejamkan matanya untuk sejenak merasakan kepedihan yang disertai dengan hembusan angin dingin dan bisu.

Ia pun membuka matanya yang berwarna biru, dan bersiap melesat pergi dari sana. Ia membuang napasnya panjang sambil bergumam, "Akan kuhancurkan Akatsuki…" Ia mendesis, lalu ia melompat ke dahan terdekat sambil melanjutkan gumamannya, "…walau harus membunuhmu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Ya, Pain telah memberitahu, bahwa Sasuke dan kelompoknya berkerjasama dengan Akatsuki. Dan itu membuatnya kalah.

Naruto tak memberi tahu siapapun, bahkan pada Sakura sekalipun. Tujuannya sekarang adalah menuju markas Akatsuki dan menghancurkannya, membuatnya hilang dari muka bumi.

Beberapa saat lagi ia sampai di perbatasan. Ia terus berpindah dari satu pohon ke pohon lain, sampai...

**BOOHF!**

Asap putih muncul tiba-tiba dan tampillah dua ekor anjing besar sambil menggigit gulungan, disertai dengan satu anjing yang berukuran agak kecil berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Hei, Naruto! Sedang apa kau?" sapa anjing yang tengah, "aku cari-cari sedari tadi, hebat juga kau, bisa menyamarkan baumu dari penciumanku," lanjut anjing itu.

"Pa-Paku...? Ha... aku sedang latihan," jawab Naruto berbohong, "Omong-omong, ada apa? Kok mencariku?" tanya Naruto pada anjing bernama Paku itu.

"Oh, ya, Kakashi menyuruhku menyerahkan kedua gulungan ini padamu, sebelum dia tewas," jelas Paku, dan kedua anjing yang ada di sisi kiri dan kanan Paku melompat ke dahan tempat Naruto berdiri, lalu memberikan gulungan-gulungan itu ke tangan Naruto, sebelum menghilang bersamaan dengan asap putih.

"Katanya, gulungan-gulungan itu dari ibumu, gulungan bertulisan Haha (ibu) itu surat dari ibumu dan satu lagi dia belum sempat menjelaskannya. Tapi kelihatannya... gulungan itu, mungkin gulungan perjanjian antar-klan," jelasnya lagi.

Mata Naruto agak melebar. Ia tak lepas memandangi gulungan berwana putih, dan bertulisan 'Haha'.

"Ibu..." bisiknya, pada dirinya sendiri, "Benarkah ini dari ibuku, Paku?" tanya Naruto akhirnya.

"Kakashi yang bilang begitu," jawab anjing Ninja itu, "Nah, Naruto aku pergi ya!" Bersamaan dengan kata itu, Paku pun menghilang.

Naruto masih menatap gulungan yang dipegang tangan kanannya dengan tatapan rindu. Sedangkan gulungan ditangan kirinya tidak diperhatikannya. Ia menghela napas panjang.

'Nanti saja kubaca,' pikirnya.

Lalu ia langsung menyimpan kedua gulungan ke dalam jaketnya dan melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Naruto tidak menyadari sesuatu di gulungan berwarna merah tua itu, suatu lambang yang tercetak di sana. Lambang yang sangat dikenalnya, karena dulu ia sering melihatnya di punggung seseorang. Dan sekarang ia akan menemui orang itu, tapi bukan untuk menepati janjinya pada seorang gadis yang 'disukainya', melainkan untuk memastikan bahwa ia tak akan penah bisa memenuhi janjinya lagi. Karena salah satu dari mereka mungkin akan terbunuh nanti.

Dulu mereka teman adalah 'baik', hingga saat salah satu dari mereka pergi termakan dendam serta tak peduli apapun selain kekuatan. Ia terus mengejar, berharap sang teman melupakan dendamnya dan pulang kebali ke Desa Konoha.

Tapi manusia akan selalu memiliki batas. Ya, batas waktu, ingatan, kekuatan, kemampuan serta kesabaran. Garis kejam yang membatasi manusia.

Naruto telah mecapai batasannya, batas kesabaran. Harapannya untuk sang teman kembali, sudah tenggelam dalam kemarahan beserta janjinya. Bukankah dewa sekalipun akan marah bukan jika manusia sudah kelewat batas? Melanggar semua larangannya dan mengabaikannya?

...apalagi manusia.

_**Di markas Akatsuki**_...

"Ada apa, kenapa harus berkumpul langsung, hn?" tanya pria berambut pirang pada mahluk yang kepalanya dan juga tubuhnya hampir tertutupi oleh venus flytrap, "dan siapa empat orang itu, Zetsu, hn?" tanyanya lagi sambil menunjuk empat orang yang ada di belakang Zetsu.

"_**Mereka akan membantu kita dalam misi Akatsuki**_," kata Zetsu hitam, "dan kita berkumpul langsung, karena Pain kalah oleh Jinchuuriki Kyuubi..." sambung Zetsu putih.

"Apa? Pimpinan?" gumam pria pirang itu. "Kalau begitu apa yang kita lakukan? Pimpinanlah yang punya tujuan di Akatsuki ini, hn... Aku hanya suka bertarung saja dan dipaksa masuk ke akatsuki. Jadi apa kita bubar?" lanjutnya panjang.

"Tiiidaak, Dei-chan!" kata mahluk yang mirip dengan hiu, sambil menyeringai ke arah pria yang dipanggilnya Dei-chan.

"APA KAU BILANG, KISAME?" teriak Dei tidak terima dipanggil begitu, segera memasukan kedua tangannya ke kedua tas pinggang yang terletak di sisi kiri dan kanan pinggangnya, bersiap meledakan mulut Kisame. Kisame sendiri sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya, bersiap menerima serangan dari teman seanggotanya itu.

Zetsu hitam mulai geram akan tingkah orang-orang di depannya, _**"Deidara, Kisame, kita ini sedang bicara tentang misi dari Madara Uchiha, jadi bisa dengarkan kami?"**_

Deidara yang sedang berhadapan dengan lawannya pun menoleh dan bertanya, "Siapa itu?"

"Pimpinan Akatsuki, dialah pemimpin sebenarnya Akatsuki. Dan dia menyuruh kita menyelesaikan misi Pain, yaitu menangkap Naruto Uzumaki," kata Zetsu.

Deidara menatap Zetsu dengan tak percaya. "Bagaimana bisa? Bukankah Pain yang membentuk Akatsuki? Dan bagaimana caranya kita menangkap bocah Kyuubi itu, sedangkan Pain yang lebih kuat dari kita saja kalah, hn…" kata Deidara, samasekali lupa akan apa yang dilakukannya tadi.

Zetsu melangkah perlahan menuju ke salah satu di antara empat orang yang berada di sudut markas itu, tepatnya di dalam gua markas ini.

"Kita memang bisa kalah, apalagi Madara menyuruh, selain tidak boleh membunuhnya juga meminimalisir lukanya. Tidak membunuh saja sulit apa lagi sampai tidak melukainya, andai dia anak kecil sih mudah. _**Ya, andai dia anak berumur lima tahun, kita mudah untuk membawanya, tapi kita berurusan dengan wadah kyuubi. Jadi bagaima-"**_

"Sakura Haruno," belum sempat Zetsu hitam menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah suara berat memotong Zetsu bicara. Pemuda bersuara berat itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Zetsu mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan bingung, tidak memahami apa maksud pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Zetsu putih.

"Bila kita ingin menangkapnya tanpa menyebabkan luka padanya, kita harus memegang sesuatu yang bisa membuatnya menyerah," jelas Sasuke dengan datar.

"_**Maksudmu?**_" tanya Zetsu

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk. "Tangkap temannya. Dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk menyelamatkan teman," jelas Sasuke, hendak bicara lagi, namun seorang wanita berambut merah tiba-tiba maju selangkah ke depan Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sasuke, heran dengan anak buahnya satu ini

"Aku merasa ada chakra besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di depan gua ini," jawab karin. "Ada dua jenis cakra yang berkumpul," lanjutnya.

Semuanya pun menjadi waspada, dan bersiap bertarung. Deidara yang paling depan, dekat pintu masuk gua, mundur satu langkah. Menyiapkan tanah liatnya.

Suara berisik mulai terdengar dari luar. Dan beberapa detik kemudian dinding gua hancur berbarengan dengan suara keras dan debu yang berhamburan, hingga pandangan menjadi gelap...

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

Teriakan Deidara membuat semua menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu, dan debu pun perlahan hilang. Seiring dengan menghilangnya debu, mata keenam orang yang berada di sana dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi dengan pria pirang itu. Keadaannya sangat buruk. Lehernya dicengkram kuat oleh seorang pemuda, tubuh Deidara terangkat hingga kakinya tak menyentuh tanah.

"Kau akan kubunuh," suara pemuda yang sedang mencengkram leher lawannya itu, sangat dipenuhi amarah. Tangan kanannya yang bebas mengeluarkan kunai yang berada di balik lengan bajunya, dan mengarakan ke dada Deidara.

Sasuke terkejut saat melihat sosok yang sedang mengeksekusi korbannya. Meski hanya sesaat, keterkejutan itu nampak di wajahnya. Seringailah yang terlihat sekarang.

"Bodoh," katanya pelan. Ia memegang pedang dengan sebelah tangan, tangan sebelahnya lagi terangkat, sebagai tanda untuk teman setimnya sekarang. "Suigetsu, Judo, Karin. Kalian jangan ikut campur, diam dan lihat," perintah Sasuke pada ketiga teman setimnya.

Sang penyerang sudah menghabisi satu korbannya. Ia lalu melempar tubuh tak berdaya itu hingga membentur dinding gua. Cakra merah mengelilingi sang penyerang, rambut pirangnya semakin tidak tertata, matanya merah dan pupilnya terlihat mirip dengan rubah.

"Gghrr," geramnya, dan ia pun bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke, temannya dulu. Ya dulu.

Takdir memang telah mempermainkan mereka.

Tanpa pikir panjang, si pirang langsung berlari ke arah Sasuke, hendak menyerangnya. Namun Sharingan memang terlalu hebat untuk dilawan seorang diri.

Sasuke berhasil menghindari serangan lawannya. Tidak hanya menghindar, ia juga menangkap tangan yang akan memukul wajahnya.

"Kau tetap bodoh, ya, Naruto." Seringaian pun muncul di bibir Sasuke

"Diam kau, Uchiha…!" bentak Naruto seraya melayangkan satu tinjunya, dengan satu tangan yang masih bebas, ke arah wajah Sasuke.

Sialnya, Sasuke lagi-lagi bisa menangkap pergelangan tangan Naruto.

"Sst… tenanglah," kata Sasuke, seringai masih menghiasi wajah. "Sekarang tidurlah… _watashi no shinro_."

Dan Naruto pun jatuh ke pelukan Sasuke...

_**To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto: Masashi kishimoto.

Aicweconan

BETA: FBSN

10% BL/Shounen-ai 90% NORMAL

SADISME TINGKaT 2, SEMI AU

**Pairing**

No sasusaku & naruhina

YES SASUNARU

_**Yakuyo To Ookina Himitsu**_

**Chapter 2**

Malam sudah tiba, upacara pemakaman para shinobi yang gugur pun selesai sore tadi. Tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada satu orang yang tidak hadir di upacara itu.

Sakura sedang sibuk membereskan botol-botol obat di tenda penyimpanan obat-obatan saat tiba-tiba Sai muncul di ambang pintu masuk tenda.

"Apa kau lihat Naruto, Sakura?" tanyanya, "Sejak tadi pagi, aku tidak melihatnya."

Sakura mengerutkan dahinya.

"Benar juga. Aku juga tidak melihatnya sejak kemarin malam," Sakura pun berjalan ke arah Sai berdiri. "Ayo kita cari dia, Sai. Perasaanku tidak enak."

Sakura dan Sai mencari-cari Naruto hingga ke pinggiran desa konoha, tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada yang melihatnya sejak upacara tadi pagi sampai sekarang.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia tidak ada di manapun," kata Sai setelah tiga kali mereka berkeliling desa demi mencari Naruto.

Setelah berpikir sebentar, Sakura akhirnya berkata, "Sai, kau cari Shikamaru, Chouji dan Ino. Bawa mereka ke tenda Tsunade. Aku akan memanggil Kiba, Lee, Shino, Neji dan Hinata!"

Sai tak sempat bertanya, karena Sakura sudah menghilang.

Suara burung-burung bernyanyi dengan riangnya terdengar dari jendela sebuah ruangan yang lumayan besar. Di tengah ruangan ada seseorang berambut kuning yang sedang tertidur dengan selimut tebal yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

Ia mulai menggeliat kecil, perlahan-lahan kelopak matanya terbuka.

"Ehn…" gumannya, ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya untuk membiasakan dengan cahaya yang menerangi ruangan itu.

Perlahan-lahan ia pun bangkit dan duduk.

'_Di mana ini?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Diperhatikannya ruangan itu, hanya ada jendela berukuran sedang, lemari geser yang menyatu dengan ruangan dan sebuah pintu geser.

Ia merasa kepalanya berat, tangannya mengelus-ngelus belakang lehernya. Satu detik, dua detik, tiga detik. Matanya membulat sempurna, wajahnya memucat. Ingatannya telah memberitahukannya.

'_Gawat, a-aku tertangkap, ya? Tapi kenapa mereka tidak langsung mengambil kyuubi dari tubuhku…?'_ pikirnya.

_'Tapi dengan begitu aku bisa mencari cara melarikan diri. Atau—'_ ia tertegun sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum pahit. '…_sudahlah, toh, aku nanti mati juga.'_

_**Ssseettt.**_

"Kau sudah bangun, Naruto?" suara pemuda yang baru saja membuka pintu geser itu, membuat Naruto membeku.

Dengan tenang, pemuda berambut hitam itu melangkah masuk dan menutup pintu yang ia buka tadi. Naruto langsung berdiri dan mundur satu langkah.

"Sa-Sasuke…" wajah Naruto kini menampilkan raut ketakutan.

Bukan, dia bukan takut pada kematian yang mungkin akan menghapirinya. Jika kematiannya dapat membuat dunia ini damai, jikalau pengorbanannya akan membawa senyuman dari anak-anak dan kebahagiaan, ia akan rela, tak mempedulikan seberapa pun sakitnya. Tapi ia takut jika kematiannya hanya akan memulai kehacuran dan kematian lagi.

Naruto pun segera mencoba membuat segel seribu bayangan, tapi tak ada bayangan yang muncul. Sasuke malah hanya tersenyum saat melihat ulah Naruto itu.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengeluarkan chakramu maupun chakra Kyuubi, karena jalur chakramu sudah kututup."

Sasuke melangkah medekati Naruto. Sebaliknya, Naruto terus mundur sampai punggungnya menyentuh dinding.

"Apa sebenar tujuanmu sekarang? Apa kau tidak puas sudah membunuh kakakmu?" kata Naruto tajam. Mendengar itu, Sasuke tertunduk sejenak.

"Apa lagi yang kau inginkan?" seru Naruto. Marah, kecewa dan takut, semua dirasakannya kini.

"…Kau," kata Sasuke, tanpa nada, intonasi dan ekpresi, sambil berjalan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum sinis.

"Ho? Jadi kau menginginkan Kyuubi?" kata Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto mengeluarkan kunai dari balik lengan jaketnya.

'Gawat, aku lupa senjata yang ada di dalam jaketnya.'

Sasuke segera melesat ke hadapan Naruto dan langsung menahan kunai yang hampir menembus dada Naruto.

"Kau bodoh!" bentak Sasuke.

"Lepaskan! Aku tak akan membiarkanmu memiliki Kyuubi!" teriak Naruto. Ia terus berusaha melepaskan gengaman Sasuke dari kunainya.

Putus asa. Ya, kata itu sangat jarang dirasakannya. Dulu sekalipun. Tapi sekarang… ia sangat mengenal kata itu, rasa itu.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Naruto ke dinding dan merebut kunai dari tangan Naruto.

"Aku tidak butuh kyuubi," kata Sasuke sembari meleparkan kunai milik Naruto ke belakang.

Sasuke lalu meletakan kedua telapak tangannya ke tembok, tepat di sisi kiri dan kanan kepala Naruto yang masih tersandar di sana.

"Bukan kyuubi yang aku inginkan darimu, Naruto."

Dalam posisi itu, bukan saja mendengarnya, Naruto bahkan bisa merasakan napas Sasuke. Ia berusaha mendorong tubuh yang lebih besar sedikit darinya itu, tapi bukannya menjauh, Sasuke malah semakin dekat. Dirasakannya napas hangat Sasuke menyentuh wajahnya.

Sasuke terus mendekati wajah Naruto hingga hidung mereka bersentuhan. Sasuke sedikit memiringkan kepalanya. Apa yang Naruto pikirkan sangat jauh berbeda dengan Sasuke. Pikir Naruto, Sasuke akan menghisap chakranya seperti wanita yang pernah ia lawan. Dan Sasuke…? Yang pasti bukan itu.

Sediki lagi, satu inci lagi. Tapi, untung tak dapat diraih, malang tak dapat ditolak.

_**Ssseeeeeetttttttt.**_

"Sasukee-kuun~!" suara centil nan manja terdengar dari arah pintu. Sasuke menoleh dan menatap wanita berambut merah yang berada di ambang pintu itu dengan tajam.

"Ada apa, Karin?" tanya Sasuke, suaranya yang begitu menyeramkan membuat wanita bernama Karin itu ketakutan dan lagi ia sok berat akan posisi Sasuke saat memasuki kamar ini.

"A-aan… i-i-itu, sarapan s-sudah siap!" gugupnya.

"Hn, baiklah. Ayo, Naruto," ajak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Dan, apa kau tidak lupa yang kupesankan, Karin?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Iya, ramen 'kan? Tapi kau 'kan tidak suka makanan itu…"

"Itu bukan untukku," ucap Sasuke, tangan kirinya masih menarik sebelah tangan Naruto. Naruto terus melawan dengan menendang kaki Sasuke.

"Sakura, bagaimana ini. Naruto tidak ada di manapun," sahut kiba, yang berdiri di luar tenda beserta Hinata, Lee, Neji, Chouji, Sai dan Shikamaru. Sedangkan Sakura berdiri di ambang pintu tenda Tsunade.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Sakura tahu bawah mungkin keputusannya akan membawa masalah baginya.

"Aku akan cari dia keluar desa. Kalian diamlah di sini," tegas Sakura.

"Tunggu. Sakura, kami juga ikut!" kata Lee segera.

"Desa sedang kacau, kalian dibutuhkan desa," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak, kami juga akan mencarinya. Lebih banyak orang lebih baik 'kan," kata Neji.

"Ta—"

"Naruto adalah teman kami juga, jadi kami juga mengkhawatirkannya," tekan Shikamaru, memotong perkataan Sakura.

"Tapi, kalau ketahuan kalian akan dapat masalah!"

"Tidak masalah, lagipula para ketua juga akan bertindak jika tahu Naruto menghilang dan akan mengirimkan ANBU," kata Neji, "dan mereka tak peduli tentang jiwa Naruto. Mungkin mereka akan membunuh Naruto, jadi kita harus cepat sebelum mereka tahu."

Sakura masih bimbang. Dia tahu bahwa yang dikatakan Neji itu kemungkinan besar terjadi, tapi dia juga tak mau melibatkan teman-teman mereka lebih jauh… mengkhianati desa.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita semua mencarinya bersama-sama. Itu akan lebih mudah 'kan?" kata Sai tersenyum.

"…baiklah."

To Be Continued…


End file.
